Yunie 'Otaku' Bear
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho seorang Otaku dan Jaejoong sebagai tunangannya? Bagaimana hari - hari mereka? Yunjae, Romance, Drama, typos, membosankan. Happy reading o


**Yunie 'Otaku' Bear**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

**Cast **: DBSK dan yang lain

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Rate **: **M-**

**Genre **: Romance, School Life, Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Nghhh.. Aaahh~~ S-sshh.. S-selesaikanhhh aahhh~ Yuunhhh..."

Terlihat seorang namja yang cantik duduk diatas dada namja yang terlihat kekanakkan hanya saja aura manly keluar dari tubuhnya. Namja cantik yang sedang memainkan _milik_nya itu semakin lama semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga junior kakunya itu menyentuh bibir namja yang ada dibawahnya.

" Yuunnhh... Mmhhhmm aaahh~~"

Namja cantik tiada tara itu menggelengkan kepalanya karena kenikmatan yang dia terima sangat dasyat. Dadanya yang sedang dipermainkan oleh tangan kirinya pun kian membusung.

Sedangkan namja yang ada dibawahnya itu pun terlihat menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang tanpa mau melakukan apapun bahkan piyamanya masih lengkap.

" Yunnhh... aahh~ La-lakukan atau mmhhmm.. aku tidakhh akan mau melakukannyaahh~ lagi untukmuuhh~ aah aahhh"

Namja yang berbaring dibawah itu membulatkan mata musangnya saat menerima ancaman itu. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi! Tidak!

" Akhh.. Cepathh Yunnhh.. Sebel- Aahhhmmmhhh"

Ucapan namja cantik itu terhenti dan desahannya makin menggila saat namja yang dibawahnya itu memasukkan junior sang namja cantik kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menghisapnya kencang.

" Ngghhh.. aahhmm... aahh~ ahh.." Namja cantik itu makin memajukan tubuhnya sehingga juniornya makin masuk ke dalam mulut sang namja tampan itu sedangkan tangannya kini meremas rambut namja dibawahnya itu dengan kuat

" Aahhh.. Yunho ah... akkhh... aahh... Bearhh lebihh.. mmhhh.. lebih kencanghh sshhh.. AAAAHHHH"

Deru nafas tidak terkendali datang dari namja cantik itu, dia sangat puas meski kelelahan pagi ini.

Perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya yang otomatis menarik mundur juniornya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas namja tampan itu. Dia menghirup harum mint yang melekat pada leher namja yang tadi dia panggil Yunho itu.

" Joongie memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk erat namja yang ada di atasnya dengan senyum mengembang

Joongie, atau namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu makin menyelusupkan wajahnya pada Yunho karena malu.

" Joongie? Joongie lelah eoh? Tapi ini sudah saatnya mandi atau nanti Yunie akan terlambat ke sekolah"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan mengangkat tubuhnya meski tidak beranjak dari sana.

" Joongie berkeringat" Ucap Yunho kemudian menghapus keringat yang menempel pada dahi Jaejoong

" Hum... Gwaenchana, jja... Aku akan mandi dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari tubuh Yunho

" Joongie!" Pekik Yunho

" Omona! Mwo?" Jaejoong berbalik karena kaget

" Poppo~~"

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju Yunho dan menangkup kedua pipi namja yang masih berbaring dengan puppy eyes itu.

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Ciuman itu jatuh pada kening dan pipi Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk guling tersayangnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri yang sudah telanjang sejak pukul enam pagi.

Jaejoong menyadarkan dirinya pada dinding dengan air shower menetes turun dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengusap rambutnya kasar.

" Ugghh... Kenapa juga aku berakhir dengan menurutinya lagi?" Lirih Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan

Namja berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu benar - benar frustasi apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tunangannya itu, Jung Yunho yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun dibawahnya.

Namja yang membuat dadanya berdesir halus sejak pertemuan pertamanya. Namun saat itu Jaejoong hanya menganggap desiran itu angin lalu tapi dia semakin hari dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan namja yang sekarang berstatus tunangannya itu. Yah...Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk bertunangan untuknya sih...

Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan air yang turun membasahi tubuhnya. Dia memang menyukai mandi dipagi hari karena menyejukkan. Jaejoong bersenandung lirih sampai...

**Ceklek**

" Joongie!"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh namun sedetik kemudian dia malah membulatkan matanya saat namja yang berstatus tunangannya itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan matanya.

" M-mwo? Yunie kenapa kau ke-kemari?"

" Joongie lama, Yunie takut Joongie kesulitan menyabuni bagian belakang Joongie makanya Yunie datang ingin membantu!" Jelas Yunho

" M-mwo?"

" Sudahlah! Kalau menunggu Joongie, Yunie takut terlambat! Kajja biar cepat selesai" Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai menyabuninya dengan telaten

" Yu-yunie apa yang nnghh... Ya! Kenapa meremas bo-bokongku?!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Yunie hanya gemas... Ya ampun! Joongie tubuhnya mulus dan lembut sekali! Yunie menyukainya!"

**Greepp**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

" Y-ya! Yunie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Memeluk Joongie daaaaann tentu saja menyabuni Joongie!"

" M-mwo?!"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang menggeliat resah, apa lagi junior Yunho bergesekan dengan nistanya dibelahan bokongnya. Apa Yunho tidak tahu bahwa itu membuat gairah seorang Kim Jaejoong naik?

Demi apapun didunia, Jaejoong tidak berhenti berdoa agar namja tampan nan polos dibelakangnya ini bisa berpikiran sedikit _'normal' _dan menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Hah... Selamat berdoa Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

.

.

" Pagi Joongie, Yunie" Sapa Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan

" Pagi Yun, Jae" Sapa Mr. Jung

" Pagi appa, eomma..."

**Cup**

**Cup**

Yunho mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua orangtuanya dan duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan itu.

" Pagi ahjusshi, ahjumma" Sapa Jaejoong agak lemas kemudian dia duduk disamping Yunho

" Waeyo Joongie? Kau terlihat lemas? Apa jangan - jangan kalian menghabiskan malam panas tadi malam sehingga kau lemas begitu Joongie ah?"

**Blush**

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti saat Mrs. Jung membicarakan hal itu sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Malam panas? Eomma ini bagaimana sih! Pendingin di kamar Yunie menyala kok, jadi tidak panas hehe" Ucap Yunho polos

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat kedua orangtuanya gemas dan tentu saja membuat uri Jaemma langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Seolah tidak peduli, Yunho mengambil nasi dan lauk dengan gembira kemudian memakannya dengan semangat.

" Oh ya eomma" Panggil Yunho disela makan paginya

" Ne?"

" Hari ini Yunie kan pulang cepat jadi tolong bawakan makan siang pada Shin ahjusshi saat menjemput Yunie, Yunie akan ke kantor Joongie untuk makan siang bersama"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho sebenarnya.

" Wae? Kau menginginkan apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menelan makanannya

" Hehehe" Yunho tersenyum cengengesan

" Mwo?" Kali ini eommanya ikut bertanya

" Yunie ingin Joongie menemani Yunie ke toko buku untuk membeli manga!" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah sumringahnya

Jaejoong sudah menduganya, Yunho pasti meminta itu...

" _Manga Naruto, Bleach, Black Buttler, One Piece, Fairy Tale, Noblese, Skip Beat, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama_ lalu beberapa pesanan Suie juga dan-"

" Yunie ah, selesaikan makanmu dulu. Kita bahas jadwal pembelian manga-mu nanti ne?" Jaejoong memotong ucapan panjang milik Yunho yang membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak

" Hum! Gomawo" Ucap Yunho senang kemudian tersenyum lebar

Senyuman itu bisa membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong melayang dan membayangkan hal baik akan terjadi ketika Yunho tersenyum.

Yah... Akhirnya dia bisa menerima Yunho. Yunho tinggi, tampan, masih muda, baik, penyayang. Tapi, ada yang Jaejoong sayangkan... Yunho seorang Otaku yang polos...

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Hehehe

Bukannya nyelesai in ff yang laen malah bikin yang baru, jgn bully Cho ne?

Cho kembali bawa si Yunpa polos tapi seorang Otaku. Hubungan sama Jaemma yang beda 7 thn itu dijelasin di chap selanjutnya ne? Itu pun kalo ada yang berminat?

Hehehe...

Gomawo udan nyempetin buat baca #bow


End file.
